Fighter
by DrAcOz SlyTheRin BaBe
Summary: Rated PG13 for Language. Sequel to 'Hermione's After Life'. Based on the song 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. *Pen Name was: DracozGurl4ever..CHANGED!*
1. Default Chapter

*Author's Note* Before I start my story, I want to give special thanks to the following: Silver Blade Guitar-godess Hedwig Banana Flavored Eskimo Aragornrocks HardyGXExtreme I ChOo ToEs  
  
Thanx sooo much for reviewing!! It means a lot!! I hope you like the Sequel as much as you liked the first one, or maybe more!  
  
Please go to my TOM / EMMA Site: I will most likely be posting my fan fics there. But I will still post it here, and if you want me to e-mail you everytime I update, IM me @ miZznAwTy13iTcH or e-mail me @ jensine26@yahoo.com. THANX! NOW WITH THE STORY! 


	2. The Plan

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM THIS STORY!! THE IDEA IS OF THE SEQUEL AND THE SONG IS FROM 'HardyGXExtreme'!! SO SPECIAL THANX TO HER!  
  
Fighter by Jensine dela Cruz a.k.a. DracozGurl4ever (Song sung by Christina Aguilera)  
  
Chapter 1 - The Plan  
  
Hermione was still in the stage of locking herself in her room, so she just decided to watch muggle television channel, MTV. It was TRL, and they were playing 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera. This was the first time Hermione ever actually paid close attention to the lyrics of the song. That's when she had the idea.  
  
'Ginny, Lavender, Parvati!! Come in here!' Hermione yelled. Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room was startled to hear Hermione speak because she didn't talk to anyone for at least 2 weeks. Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati came running into the dormitory. 'Oh, Hermione! You're okay!' yelled Ginny while hugging her friend. 'Well not exactly', replied Hermione. 'Well then what is it?' Parvati asked. 'You know the story of what happened between me and Dra-Malfoy right?' Hermione asked. They all nodded their heads in response. 'Well hear listen to this song by a muggle singer named Christina Aguilera', Hermione told them. They obeyed and watched the taped video of 'Fighter'. They all listened closely to the lyrics. 'So, what do you want us to do?' Lavender asked. 'Well, this is my plan.'  
  
Thought I was gonna write such a short chapter?? Wellz..read the rest of the chapter!!  
  
'This is my plan', Hermione said. 'We all dress up like Christina Aguilera, you know, the slutty way *A/N: no offense to Christina fans* and we become like a band, where I sing the lead.' Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were all thinking of how they would look. 'I'll make an attracting potion so that it attracts Dra-Malfoy. We have to do it in the prefects common room, since that's where all the houses are allowed to be together. So what do you think?'  
  
READ AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!! I'LL POST THIS CHAPTER UP ON MY SITE!! 


	3. Getting Things Together

*A/N - Thanx everyone sooo much for reviewing!! If it wasn't for your reviews, you wouldn't be reading this right now!! Also thanx to J.K. Rowling!! If it wasn't for her, there would be no Harry Potter or characters!! (cOrny, I knOw, but WHATEVER!!) Special thanks to HardyGXExtreme!! She gave me the idea of the sequel!*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I dO nOt Own any Of the characters!! (Although, I wished I owned Draco Malfoy!) They all belong to the genius J.K. Rowling!! On With the story!!  
  
Fighter by Jensine dela Cruz  
  
Chapter 2 - Getting Things Together  
  
~**--Previous Chapter--**~  
  
'This is my plan', Hermione said. 'We all dress up like Christina Aguilera, you know, the slutty way we become like a band, where I sing the lead.' Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were all thinking of how they would look. 'I'll make an attracting potion so that it attracts Dra-Malfoy. We have to do it in the prefects' common room, since that's where all the houses are allowed to be together. So what do you think?'  
  
~**--End of Previous Chapter--**~  
  
'Oh my gosh Mione!! It's SUCH a great plan!' said Lavender. 'Yeah, I know!' said Ginny and Parvati agreeing. 'That's what I thought' said Hermione smirking and being proud of herself. 'Wanna get started?' asked Hermione. 'Uh-huh' they nodded in response while smiling.  
  
'First, what we have to do is get the spells and recipes we're going to need' said Hermione. 'We'll need the recipe for the Attracting Potion, and we'll need the spell for the Silencing Charm, so none of the teachers hear us outside of the room.' 'But, before we start I need to say a little something to the Gryffindor House.' 'Okay' they said.  
  
They all went outside of the dormitory, and went to the common room where everyone was gathered because they heard Hermione scream. 'First off, I want to tell you all 'thanks' because you were all there during my time of, err-depression. Secondly, I wanna say sorry to you all when I didn't listen to you in the beginning of 6th year when me and Dra-Malfoy started 'going out'' she said with quotes ate the end. 'Lastly, I wanna invite you all to a concert type thing that me and the girls are holding. It's only for the 7th years. We will tell you when the exact date is, when we're done planning.'  
  
Harry and Ron ran up to Hermione and hugged her so tight, she said, 'Um.guys...a little TOO tight!'. 'Oh, he..sorry' said Harry. 'I missed you guys soo much!!' said Hermione. 'Well, we have to go now, and set things up, before things get too mushy' said Ginny while her and Lavender pulled Hermione to the dorm. 'Talk to you later, alright?' said Hermione. Harry and Ron both nodded their heads and waved their hands good bye.  
  
'We should go to the library to get the book with the potions and spells and stuff' said Parvati. Parvati was, um, not very smart so she couldn't think of the title of the books.*A/N: I'm not sure if Parvati is really slow or whatever, but I couldn't think of the title of the book so I just said that. Don't sue me please!* 'Found it!' Hermione said loudly. 'Excuse Ms. Granger, this is a library, please keep your voice down' said Madam Pince. 'Sorry' she said. They flipped through the pages until they got to the Attracting Potion recipe. Hermione took out a quill and ink and wrote the recipe down. The next thing they looked for was the Silencing Charm. She found it and memorized it. 'Come on, let's go' she said to the girls. They left to go to the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory.  
  
'Now what we need, are the outfits' said Hermione. 'Here Mione' Ginny said while passing her a magical magazine. 'All you have to do is pick which outfit you want, or design your own, then say a spell, and you'll get it in a snap.' 'Cool' said Lavender, Parvati, and Hermione at the same time. They looked at the outfits but of course none of them were the time I needed, so Hermione sketched out the outfit she needed, then Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati did the same thing. 'Perfect' said Hermione while looking at all the outfits laid out on the bed.  
  
Hermione's was the outfit that Christina wore to the MTV VMA's . The shirt was just a scarf type, that just covered her upper body, and it showed her slim stomach. The skirt was a micro-mini skirt, with the big belt. She would wear white pointed boots to put it together. Her hair would be straightened, and she would lighten her hair and add black highlights, that are in braids. She would top it off with a white hat. *just get a picture of Christina at the VMAs and you'll know what I mean*  
  
Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati's outfits were like the outfit Christina wore in the 'Dirrty' video, but they had different colors. The shirt was a bikini top and the skirt was like a school-girl uniform skirt. They wore strappy shoes that matched the color they were wearing. They all got their hair lightened and got black highlights and braids, like Hermione. They also wore a hat that matched their color that they were wearing. *Ginny-Pink/White, Lavender-Light Blue/White, Parvati-Red/White*  
  
'Since that's done, we have to know when it'll be held' said Hermione. 'I'll go into the prefect common room, since I'm the only one allowed, and I'll see when we can hold the "concert"' 'Okay' said Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati. 'We'll go and start making reservations for the instruments, microphones, the stage, and stuff. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout' said Parvati. 'Good' said Hermione.  
  
Hermione went into the prefect's common room, and she found Cho, the Head Girl. 'Hey Cho' said Hermione. Cho didn't notice Hermione come in, 'cause she was so into her book. 'Oh hey Mione, you scared me' she said. 'Oh sorry' said Hermione. 'So, I heard about what happened like 2 weeks ago, are you okay? I haven't seen you in so long' Cho said while getting up from the couch. 'Well, you know what it's like after a break-up, especially like the one I went through. I actually came hear to ask you something' Mione said. 'What is it?' Cho asked. 'Well, I had an idea, but I needed your permission' Mione said. 'Okay, first tell me the idea' Cho said.  
  
Hermione told her the plan of the concert /party thing. 'That's a good idea girl! You get him! You know what else you could do though?' Cho said when Mione was done talking. 'What?' Hermione answered excitedly. 'We could make the common room bigger, I have the spell in my room, hold on' Cho said. Cho showed it to Mione. 'Great!' said Mione. 'Oh wait I almost forgot, I have to get my schedule to see when everyone in 7th year is free' Cho said. Cho came back down with a piece of paper in her hand. 'Let's see when everyone's free. Umm, this Saturday at 8:00 p.m. to 12:30 a.m. How's that?' Cho said. 'It's perfect' Mione said. 'Good' said Cho. 'Do you need any help with anything?' Cho asked Mione. 'Well, do you think you could make the invitations and pass them out to all the 7th years, without the teachers knowing?' Hermione asked her. 'Yeah, sure' Cho said. 'Thanks' Hermione said while exiting the common room. 'Anytime!' Cho yelled out the portrait hole.  
  
*A/N: Review! Review! Review! What do you think of it so far? Do you have any ideas or anything?? I think this chapter sucked..wellz..let me know what you think! IM me @: miZzNaWtY13iTcH* 


	4. AN: i'm baCc!

guess whO's baCc!! baCc agen!! JeN is baCc!! Tell a friend!!!  
  
i'm baCc!! whOo hOo!! L o L.. i wuz just lOokin @ a few fics which reminded me of myne, i lOoked @ da reviews and felt bad i left u guyz fer like a month..prOlly mOre thOugh!! :*(  
  
Wellz nOw i'm baCc tO update!! hOpe u guyz still like mii werk..if nOt oO wellz..i'll keep stOries tO my privacy..anywayz..ON wiF da stOrie!!  
  
--DrAcOz SlyThEriN bAbE 


End file.
